mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solitaire345
Hi, welcome to Heroespedia! Thanks for your edit to the Death magic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dubiel (Talk) 14:41, 12 August 2009 Old icons Yeah, that's a weird glitch from when the wiki started. It's not your browser, but a general problem. I don't know why it happened, I wasn't registered here then. We should probably just delete all those old Heroes IV articles and images and replace them with higher-quality ones. I wanted to use .png images everywhere possible since they're great quality - all the older ones are .jpegs. Dubiel 17:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :You have a point, but we'll still have to edit them all sooner or later anyway - they're all either incomplete or in need of some kind of updating. :By the way, I wanted to rename us to Might and Magic Wiki, since it's a more accurate name and fits the URL - any thoughts on that? Dubiel 17:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems to me that one of the Wikia updates made all the images' MIME types corrupt. There's an easy fix - download that image to your HDD and simply reupload. Those images aren't gone, they just don't display until you click to view them, as they are treated as files. --GreatEmerald 08:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Overlapping Yeap, it does overlap - the menu gets thrown into the article for some reason... Will look into this. --GreatEmerald 20:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, now it seems not to overlap any more, but instead we have a big gap at the top... Strange... --GreatEmerald 20:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) For testing Sure thing, I've just created one at Testing/Main Page. --Dubiel 19:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Feel free to just delete those, or add them to the Heroes V page if you like. --Dubiel 23:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Yeah, those links were just placeholders I threw together in a hurry for the formatting - feel free to clean up at will. About portals, my current idea is this: One portal for MM1 and 2 One portal for MM3, 4 and 5, and Swords of XEEN One portal for MM6 One portal for MM7 One portal for MM8 One portal for MM9 One portal for H1 One portal for H2 and expansion One portal for H3 and expansions One portal for H4 and expansions One portal for H5 and expansions A H6 portal when it's ready One portal for King's Bounty and spinoffs One portal for King's Bounty: The Legend and expansion One portal for Ardon games (Crusaders, Warriors, Shifters, Dragon Rage), Dark Messiah and Legends (don't know what to call it, maybe Might and Murder? :D) A Clash of Heroes portal Mobile games, Kingdoms and GBA ports get no portal Whenever this is done, there should be no problems with navigation. Does it sound okay to you? --Dubiel 18:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Admin? Are you an admin? P.S. Forgot to sign: --Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to help with the editing, maybe add a few pages... --Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Solitaire, Any chance you could promote me back to admin? I'm interested in helping this thing out again. --Dubiel 09:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much. You just have to drop in to , type in my username and check the boxes. --Dubiel 13:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Very weird. I guess it's a bureaucrat-only permission. --Dubiel 13:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status for Energy X Hey there Solitaire, My name is Jorge and I am on Wiki's Community Development team. With Ubisoft announcing three games set in the Might & Magic universe to be released on Facebook, I thought I would pay Might & Magic wiki a visit. Sadly a great deal of content was deleted and ruined the front page. I went back and reverted some of those changes and made a few tweeks to make the wiki more accessible. If you have any input or suggestions, just let me know by leaving my a message on my talk page! Also, after investing some time refreshing the Might & Magic wiki, I saw that of the four admins, including yourself, only you have shown any activity in quite awhile. However, I did notice User:Energy X has put in quite a bit of time lately to help out around the wiki and thought he would make a great candidate for admin promotion. To encourage his participation, I game him admin status for now. However, if you prefer to not grant him admin status, let me know and I will remove it immediately. Hope this is helps! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC)